


Breathe In

by HeaviDirtiSole



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 'Choke me daddy', Blurryface is a dick as usual, Gen, I can't take anything seriously sorry, Paranoia, Prolly like high school/college time frame, Sleep Therapy Audio, if you're expecting something good, kidding, leave., mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeaviDirtiSole/pseuds/HeaviDirtiSole
Summary: Tyler can't sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Someone Else's Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444231) by [SpookySad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookySad/pseuds/SpookySad). 



> i really can't take anything seriously this was a good idea at first but then i just  
> ruined it  
> like everything else

Tyler hasn't really been able to sleep. If you consider 'staying up 'till five every night staring into the darkest corner of his room out of pure paranoia' as not being able to sleep. He would never admit it aloud though. The reason he is paranoid, that is. Tyler is sure he'd get sent right into a padded cell. Then he'd really be trapped. Trapped right for Blurryface. Tyler had came to liking that name for the creature. Named Blurryface because it was always dark when Blurry showed up, and his face was always just out of view. And Tyler's tears usually made it pretty hard for his eyes to focus on something.

Tonight though, Tyler was determined to get some sleep. After today's incidents of walking into about six walls, four people, and nearly falling asleep on his piano keys, he figured he should try to get more rest. So he laid down, drew out his cheap headphones from his bedside table, and downloaded a sleep therapy audio onto his phone.

He got comfortable, shifting and letting his body be devoured by a rough feeling blanket that he'd come accustomed to, and turned on the audio. He reached over and turned off his desk lamp. Tyler closed his eyes and listened.

"Do not listen to this audio while driving or operating machinery, thank you." At that, Tyler lightly snickered. 'What? Is this meant for forty year old men who are on the graveyard shift?', he thought as he settled back into the mattress. "I want you to close your eyes. Now breathe. Breathe in, let cool relaxation meet your lips. Breathe out and let your stress slip past.  
Feel this relaxation start in your head and go down to your toes. It starts in your mind. Feel the relaxation go from your mind, breathe in, to your ears, breathe out, to your eyes, breathe in, to your nose, breathe out, to your mouth, breathe in, down your jaw, breathe out, to your throat-". 

The audio glitches and 'breathe in' is repeating into Tyler's ears and suddenly Tyler can't breathe.

Tyler can't breathe. There's a heavy weight on his chest and throat. He cracks open his eyelids and peers into the darkness of his room. A few inches above his face is Blurryface, and he looks just like Tyler. Save the glowing crimson eyes that are peering into Tyler's soul. Blurryface is smirking and giggling as Tyler shakes and struggles rapidly under him. Tyler pushes his arms up, up, up into the air just to have them pushed back into the bed by shadows. Shadows? Blurryface apparently has shadow limbs, sleek arms that are simple shadows. And Blurry's arms are covered in something slick like oil and his hands are callused and rough against Tyler's throat. Oh and how mocking, a symphony of 'breathe in' as Tyler is strangled to death.

Tyler knows now to never close his eyes. Or maybe always keep his ears open so Blurry can't sneak up on him.

"Tyler.", Blurry hisses out.  
"Tyler open your damn eyes."  
Tyler opens his eyes.  
"Good. I want to see them when you die. Kind of an experiment really. When your muscles stop working, are they gonna close? Will they roll back? Research of the demon world, y'know?"

Tyler hates listening to his voice. It's so low and it makes Tyler's ear drums whine.  
Tyler heaves his chest upward just as his vision is fading slightly. Blurry's body rolls off the bed, but his fingers stay clamped to Tyler's throat.

Blurryface laughs.

Tyler chokes.

Tyler rolls over on top of Blurry, Blurry's fingers still digging into his throat. Tyler whines and shuts his eyes tight. He throws a punch out into the dark and crashes onto the floor.

His throat is free.

He inhales huge gulps of air.

Once his lungs don't feel like Satan's dick hole, he looks around the room.

Blurryface is sitting in the darkest corner, holding his left eye.

Tyler snorts.

"You look like a preschooler."

Blurryface grumbles in response to Tyler's comment.

"Well you look like a little bitch when you're all curled up in that floral quilt.... And you're gay."

"No. You're gay.", Tyler counteracts and giggles.

"I just tried to strangle you why is this happening?"

With that, Blurry disappears and Tyler fist pumps the air, and lays back down into bed. He covers himself in pillows and glances at his clock.

'6:26 am'

"Fuck."


End file.
